


Indulgences

by Ravin



Series: Tony Stark the Sex Addict [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal lock, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Crossdressing, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Everything is consensual, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Gags, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, locking butt plug, talk of castration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Tony Stark is addicted to sex. Orgasms no longer matter. The team helps out.Tags will be updated as more chapters are added since this fic is apparently running away.





	1. Thor

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the last work in this series (I think), and it is turning out to be longer than I had originally planned. Enjoy.

_ So inviting the Avengers to move into Stark Tower? Best idea ever. Okay, maybe second best. The Best Idea Ever, yes this one deserves capital letters, was letting the Avengers in on Pepper’s and his “arrangement.” After all Thor fucks like a god. No pun intended. _

Thor pounded in and out of Tony’s well-lubricated ass. He had Tony bent over the arm of the couch and holding on for dear life. The force of Thor’s thrust pushed Tony into the couch over and over. The cage on Tony’s cock was crushed between Tony and the sofa.

_ For as loud as Thor is at everything else,  _ Tony thought,  _ he sure is a quiet one when it comes to sex. _

And it was true. Thor was so enraptured with pounding into Tony that he was mostly silent, only the occasional grunts and groans escaping his lips.

Thor had amazing stamina though and he kept going and going, like a freight train, or maybe the energizer bunny. It was awesome. It took Thor twice as long as anyone else to climax and Tony enjoyed getting fucked. Finally though Thor slammed his hips into Tony hard and released his load into Tony. 

When he had finished Thor coolly pulled out and quickly replaced his cock with the butt plug that had been lying on the side table next to them. Twisting the key in the base the plug expanded inside Tony, locking Thor's cum inside of him. Tony moaned. Ignoring it, Thor pulled the key out of the base and slipped it back inside his pant pocket. Pants which he had never fully taken off, just unzipped to fuck Tony. Now he wiped himself off with a tissue, calmly tucked himself back in, and zipped his pants.

Thor  didn’t say a word. The whole process was treated as something mechanical. Like Tony was merely an object to be used hard and put away wet. Tony loved every second of it.


	2. The Rules of the Arrangement

Of course Pepper wouldn't have allowed any of this to happen without very strict rules in place. Not just rules for Tony either. No, these rules governed everyone who was invited to join the arrangement.

  1. If Tony said “pink sparkly vampires” then everything stopped. No questions asked.
  2. “Yellow unicorns” was the safe word for if something was wrong, but not wrong enough to stop the game entirely.
  3. Anyone else may also use the safe words if they needed to. They weren't restricted for Tony use only.
  4. No one could be invited into the arrangement, or told about the arrangement, without Tony’s and Pepper’s prior consent.
  5. Tony was not allowed to orgasm.
  6. Everyone in the arrangement got a key to Tony’s cage and butt plug, except for Tony.
  7. Everyone with a key to his butt plug could fuck Tony whenever and however they wanted to while in the tower.
  8. Pepper could take anyone’s key away at anytime for any reason.
  9. Sex any where the press might catch them was not allowed. _(They have enough photos of you naked already Tony -Pepper)_
  10. All members of the arrangement had to submit to an std screening before being allowed to fuck Tony.
  11. If gagged, Tony must have a nonverbal safe signal at all times.
  12. Any new sexual kink had to be discussed and okayed by both Tony AND Pepper before being played out. _(Tony wasn't trusted with his own safety. When it came to sex, his answer was almost always "fuck yeah" without any real thought to safety precautions. See the breath play incident.)_
  13. Scat, piss, daddy kinks, and ageplay were firmly in the hard limit, not happening with Tony, ever category.
  14. Kinks involving water required Pepper's presence.
  15. Ice kinks were not to be played with around Steve.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Clint and Tony sexy times.


	3. Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for dirty talk and voyeurism have been added for this chapter.

Unlike Thor, Clint was just as loud during sex as he was outside of it. Perhaps even louder, and oh boy, Clint had a dirty, dirty mouth. 

“Fuck, Tony. Yeah. Your ass is...unh...yeah...so fucking amazing. Fuck. You love this don't you? Love being the team whore? Your a dirty little slut, aren't you?” Clinton mouth just kept going and going but his hips never stopped pistoning in and out of Tony. 

“Pinch his nipples,” came a voice from off to the side, because while dirty talk was Clint’s second biggest kink, number one was being watched and directed.

“Yes, sir.” Clint did as Phil had directed him. Tony gasped and whined.

“Are you the team whore, Tony?” Phil asked, way to calm for a man who was watching a live sex show.

When Tony didn't answer, too caught up in the wonderful sensations, Clint slapped his ass. “Tell Phil you're the Avengers’ whore, Tony.”

“Fuck, yes, yes.” Tony moaned. “I’m your whore. I'm the Avengers’ whore.”

“Good boy.” Clint pressed a sloppy kiss against the sweat slicked skin of Tony’s chest.

Tony whined. Non-verbally begging for mouth kisses, but Clint knew what he wanted. He claimed Tony’s kiss in a very deep kiss. The kind that used way more tongue than necessary. Tony loved it, loved being kissed almost as much as he loved sex. Their was something about the connection. Something about being the center of the other person’s world, if only for a few minutes, that made Tony want it. Want it like Tony wanted nothing else in the world because everything else could be bought. But this? This was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any specific kinks or pairings you'd like to see? Leave a comment.


	4. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for snowflakebunny who requested "Steve/bucky/tony, spitroasting, facefucking, objectification, humiliation, somnophilia." I didn't get all of those in here, but the rest will probably show up soon.
> 
> Tags have been added for spitroasting, facefucking, and cum play.

Tony had thought he was cute, when he approached Pepper and him to ask about his kink, blushing bright red and stuttering out his request. Now though, on his hands and knees as Steve fucked his mouth, Tony couldn’t think of him as anything except hot.

Steve thrust into Tony’s mouth in tandem, with Bucky, who was slamming in and out of Tony’s ass. Their practiced moves made Tony  wonder if they had done this before, but his mouth was too busy with Steve’s cock to ask.

Both soldiers could last almost as long Thor when they wanted too, but as their thrusting sped up and became almost frantic, Tony knew that it wouldn’t be long before they finished. He clenched down on Bucky’s dick as much as he could and tried to suck a little harder on Steve. Soon, Bucky was slamming his hips into Tony’s ass one last time and grinding in as he emptied his load.

Steve, on the other hand, pulled out and jerked his cock roughly until he was cumming and cumming all over Tony’s face. Tony opened his mouth and tried to catch as much of it as he could, but it still ended up all over him. 

Bucky crawled up the bed and started cleaning Tony off with his tongue. Tony’s dick twitched in its cage ineffectually. Steve just watched them with a satisfied smile, stroking Tony’s hair and petting Bucky absently.

When Bucky was done the soldiers collapsed, one on either side of Tony, wrapping their arms around him and cuddling him tight to their muscled bodies. Tony snuggled into them and sighed contentedly. Silently hoping that in a few hours he would be entertaining Bucky’s kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any specific kinks or pairings you'd like to see? Leave a comment.


	5. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter has somnophilia also for snowflakebunny.
> 
> Also a WARNING for talk of castration.

To Tony’s disappointment, he didn’t get to fulfill Bucky’s fantasy that night, or the next. Tony was starting to wonder if Bucky had decided not to go through with it when it finally happened. 

It was the middle of the night, and Tony woke up to someone pounding their cock in and out of his ass. He was sure they had been at it for at least a few minutes, but hadn’t bothered waking him up. A metal hand gripped his left hip from behind, and Tony was certain of who it was.

Bucky wanted a partner he could fuck whenever he wanted, even if that whenever was in the middle of the night. If Bucky woke up wanting sex, he wanted to just fuck his partner and then go back to sleep, without bothering to wake his partner up. No fuss. No having to get his partner off first.

While they were discussing it, Tony had thought the idea was very hot and couldn't wait to try it out. Now that he was experiencing it, he found it even hotter.

Tony’s half-asleep mind was preoccupied with the amazing sex and arousal; his hand reflexively drifted down to his own cock. He was actually surprised when instead of finding warm flesh he grasped only the warm metal of his cock cage. It was rather disconcerting to expect to feel sensation, to feel his hand touching himself in a way that had been very familiar to him since hitting puberty, only to feel nothing at all. The cage did not allow Tony to feel any sensation from the outside, and, after wearing it for so long, Tony was so used to the cage that even it did not offer his cock any sensation. Tony whined pitifully.

Bucky chuckled low and darkly. He had noticed Tony’s attempt to touch himself. “You're not really a man anymore now, are you Tony? All locked up like that. You can’t even see your own cock. You can’t please yourself, let alone a woman. I heard that Natalia fucked you now. Maybe she’ll let me watch next time.”

Tony continued to whine and stroked his cage like it was his cock. It didn’t help.

“Look at you. So desperate to be touched. You’d do anything to be able to cum just one last time wouldn’t you, Tony?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Tony managed to choke out. “Please, anything.”

“You beg so prettily, I’d almost be tempted to let you.” Bucky chuckled again. “To bad for you that I don’t have a key to that lock.”

“I need to cum!” Tony practically sobbed. He needed to cum so bad.

“I’ll have to let Natasha and Pepper know that.” Bucky said darkly. “They need to step up their training efforts on you. Perhaps I’ll recommend a cage with spikes inside, so that you are punished every time you are aroused. Long enough in one of those and your dick will stop trying to get hard at all.” Bucky’s thrusts, that had never stopped, now started to speed up as he edged closer to climax. “Or maybe I can convince them to just castrate you and have it done with.”

Tony groaned loudly. That was actually a rather arousing thought. It probably meant that their was something seriously wrong with Tony, but he didn’t care.

“After all, your cock is no good anymore anyways.” Bucky continued on. “Its really just a useless appendage now. You aren't going to get to fuck anyone with it ever again. Maybe we should just get it out of our way. All you are good for now is to be fucked. The Avengers’ own sex toy.” Bucky thrust in one final time and came hard in Tony’s ass.

When he was done he just laid down next to Tony, not even bothering to pull out. “Goodnight, Tony.”

Tony laid awake for a long time thinking. He couldn’t believe he was even considering it, but Bucky actually had some pretty amazing ideas.

The next day Tony had a long talk with Pepper and three new rules were added to the list:

  1. Tony’s cock was never going to be allowed inside another human being ever again.
  2. Tony would get to cum once a year: on New Years at midnight. The circumstances would be dictated by his mistresses and masters. If he couldn’t cum then he would just be locked back up until next year.
  3. Tony wasn’t allowed to see or touch his cock without permission. Whenever the cage came off for cleaning or whatever other reason, Tony was to be blindfolded and have his hands tied. 



After last night, Tony really could not wait until New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously leave a comment to request a kink. This fic is a lot of fun to write.


	6. Rhodey Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for snowflakebunny's second request which was for Rhodey/tony, feminization, and crossdressing.

One of the best things about being Tony Stark, was the ability to do things that most people would consider odd, but no one blinks an eye because yeah, he’s Tony fucking Stark. Weird is practically expected of him. So the weekend at the spa with Natasha and Pepper, that's just Tony being eccentric again. The full body wax was met with the same attitude, and now Tony has a butter soft, hairless body from his neck down. No one was making him shave his awesome face though. Not even Natasha.

Of course the spa treatment was just the beginning of a surprise for Rhodey. He had a week of leave from the military and was coming to New York to spend it with Tony. Tony wanted to make every minute of it special. So, with Natasha’s and Pepper’s help, Rhodey would be getting a very special present.

Tony was tied to the corners of his bed, spread eagle and clad only in a pair of flaming red high heels, and a matching pair of silk panties that were definitely feminine in nature, but specially tailored to work with Tony’s cock cage. 

The cock cage for the evening had been switched out from his normal, everyday one with a unique one that Tony had specially designed and manufactured with Rhodey in mind. It pushed his cock and balls down between his legs, making his package as flat as possible. The plate covered the area completely and was coated in a layer of flesh cover material, that felt just like the mound of a woman. It made Tony look as smooth as a woman, minus the pussy. Although Natasha had decided, and Tony had agreed, that Tony’s ass should from now on be referred to as his pussy. So he kind-of did have a pussy. Pepper had even put enough lube in it for it to be a pussy.

The only other thing Tony was “wearing” was a bright red ball gag. At the moment he was alone, waiting for Pepper to bring Rhodey up to see his surprise, but Tony was okay. He had hot pink panties, also his, stuffed into his hand and Jarvis was monitoring him. If he dropped the panties, then Jarvis would alert whoever was closest.

When Rhodey walked into the room, the expression on his face made all the effort it took to set this up totally worth it. Rhodey knew about the Arrangement, and had participated before. He loved making Tony call his ass his pussy and making Tony refer to himself as a girl, but this was the first time Tony had really gone all out to fulfill Rhodey’s kinky desires.

“Wow, Tony. Just--Wow.”

“Miss has instructed that she should be referred to as Antonia while in the private areas of the Tower for the duration of your stay.” Jarvis chimed in.

A sharp pang of arousal shot through Tony at that.

_ I didn’t tell Jarvis to refer to me as female, just the other Avengers. _ Tony thought.  _ But I suppose that is what I get for making him so damn smart.  _

“Antonia,” Rhodey said low and seductive. “Have you been a naughty girl?”

Tony groaned. It was going to be a very long and (sexually) frustrating week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Rhodey/Tony and nipple play for greenwings33. Probably won't be until Sunday or Monday though. I'm going out of town for the weekend.


	7. Rhodey Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nipple play for greenwings33.

The smooth plate-cage over his cock wasn't the most comfortable cage he had designed, but the look on Rhodey’s face when he saw it made the discomfort worth it. 

The other Avengers enjoyed the cage to. They spent the whole week stroking and fondling the false flesh over where his cock was. It was very disconcerting, not feeling anything, but also very hot. And maddening. Tony just might go crazy in anticipation of New Years, but until then he had a tower full of horny Avengers to satisfy. 

Rhodey loved to play with his nipples and the others had caught on. They had Tony walking around the Tower dressed only in heels, panties, and nipple clamps. The ones he was currently wearing had little bells attached that jingled with every step and every thrust. Of course it wasn’t safe to wear the clamps all the time, but the Rhodey had no problem with pulling them off roughly every few hours and laving even more attention upon his abused buds.

That is exactly what had led to the current situation.

“God, Tony.” Rhodey panted. “Your tits are so sensitive. I wonder if you could cum just from playing with them.”

Tony could only moan. This was the last day of a week filled with his nipple being constantly abused and now they were overly sensitive. It didn’t help that Rhodey would not stop biting them. Not that Tony was complaining.

Rhodey was thrusting into Tony’s ass and biting his nipples in time. Tony’s cock pushed against its confines of the cage, but it had nowhere to go and Tony was left panting with the pressure and no relief in sight.

When Rhodey finally finished and pulled out Tony was rather disappointed. He had been enjoying his time with Rhodey and this was their last fuck before he was redeployed. Rhodey had really been his first friend and the new arrangement had only deepened their relationship.


	8. Dangerous Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has given Tony an idea. He knows he shouldn't want this, but he does it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on some of the ideas that you guys have left me, but I've been in Europe for the past few weeks, and super, crazy busy before that. This got written while I was on vacation. Enjoy.
> 
> Also note that I'm going to add a tag for medical inaccuracies, like cock shrinkage (has not been proven), but I'm trying to make them believable ones.

Tony couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Ever since Bucky had brought up his idea for a truly torturous cock cage, Tony just couldn't stop thinking about it. Just an idea, he wouldn't force him to do it. At first Tony had refused, and Bucky didn't press him about it, but later, Tony just couldn't get it out of his head. That's how Tony found himself in his workshop painstakingly designing each little detail of a new device to torment himself.

The whole device would be manufactured out of a transparent material that looked and felt much like plastic but was actually much stronger and would be nearly impossible to remove by force. With the addition of a state-of-the-art bio-metric lock that was keyed only to Pepper, well, Tony may just be certifiably insane. It would be impossible to get the cage off without permission. He would know; he designed the lock himself. Jarvis had an emergency override, but the protocols on it were very strict.

The new cage would still fit snugly around the base of his cock, but the part that protected has shaft from touch would be slightly looser. Just loose enough that he'd be able to get half-hard, but he would regret it if he did. That was the "fun" part of this cage though. All around the inside were blunt spikes which would ensure that any attempt to harden would leave his dick in a world of pain. The tip of his dick would be held in place by a short hollow sound that just entered the tip of his cock far enough to keep it in place. As long as his dick stayed soft, it would stay safe in the middle of the cage, cut off from any sensation at all.

His balls would be encircled by a separate ring that was tight and would keep them held down, away from his poor dick, stretched lower and farther away from his body than was strictly comfortable, but not painful by itself or in any way that could cause permanent damage if left on for too long. Otherwise, they were left bare and open to his lovers' attentions.

"All the better to tease you with," Bucky had said with a playful glint in his mischievous eyes.

Tony shivered in anticipation just thinking about it, hot boiling heat and want pooling in his lower gut with nowhere to go.

Later, when his lovers were trading out his normal cage for the new one, Tony was still thinking he was crazy to agree to this. He really, REALLY wanted to cum, but fuck this was so hot. The idea that he may never cum again. That he definitely would not by cumming in the foreseeable months. The anticipation might just kill him.

Tony was bound flat to the bed and spread-eagle. A very familiar position for him these days. He was, of-course, blind-folded and naked except his cage. He couldn’t see them, but he was surrounded by all of his lover, watching him with lust-filled eyes. He didn’t know it, but they had already worked out what order they would get to fuck him in after the new cage was on.

Bucky would get to go first, since it was his idea, and then Pepper, because no one was going to protest her right to fuck Tony, but everyone else had fought it out in the gym that afternoon. Natasha had won, naturally. Clint claimed she cheated, but Natasha just said he was just being a sore loser because he didn’t think of her plan first. She had allied with him to take Steve and Thor out first, but then double-crossed him and bribed Bucky to help her with the super-soldier and god instead. Since he already got first dibs at Tony she lost nothing. Bucky would fuck Tony first, then Pepper, Natasha, Thor, Steve, and finally Clint would get him last. Well, Phil would technically, but he liked sloppy seconds, or sevenths.

“Are you sure about this, Tony?” Pepper asked.

“Yes, fuck, just do it.” Tony panted. These days he was always in a state of constant sexual frustration. He actually has created some of his best inventions in this state. Like that unbreakable material and unhackable lock that were about to encase his dick.

“Alright then.” Pepper unlocked the cage and slowly, carefully drew it off him. Doing her best not to touch him. It was a good thing that she didn’t. Tony may have blown his load at the slightest touch. As it was, Tony sprang from completely soft to locked and loaded faster than he had since puberty.

Bucky chuckled darkly at that. “You should enjoy that feeling while you can slut. I heard that when you spend so much time in a chasity device, little clitties like yours stop getting hard at all. Especially with the treatment your about to get.”

Tony moaned, but snarked back, “I’m not little.”

Bucky out right laughed at that one. “Really Stark? I remember something about a month ago about having to switch out your regular cage for a smaller one because it was too loose and chaffing. Wasn’t that cage form fitting to begin with?”

Bucky pushed the ice pack he was holding into Tony crotch firmly.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Tony cursed loudly as he writhed ineffectually in his bonds. His body instinctively trying to get away from the burning cold on his most sensitive parts. Bucky just smirked down at the man and held the ice pack in place.

“Wasn’t that first cage almost four inches long? Pretty impressive for a guy to have a dick that big while soft. I didn’t get a chance to see it hard before you started all this, but I bet it must have been almost as big as mine when it was hard. You were what? Five inches?”

“Six.” Pepper answered for Tony, a soft smile curling her lips as she looked down at him fondly from her place sitting on the bed on the side of Tony opposite from where Bucky still held the ice pack.  
Clint whistled. “A six-inch hard-on, Tony. Nice. No wonder why the ladies loved you.”

“Not anymore though.” Steve contributed, almost shyly. Dirty talk never failed to turn him bright red.

“No, not anymore are you Tony?” Natasha crooned from by his ear. “That pathetic little clitty of yours is never going inside another human being ever again.”

“Unless its inside those dildos we had him make for us.” Pepper inserted slyly.

“Soon, this little clitty isn’t going to be able to get inside anyone.” Bucky finally withdrew the ice pack. “It is shrinking, isn’t it Tony?”

Tony could only moan in response. His genitals were entirely numb from the cold, but he still could feel the heat in his gut. The broiling sensation of want and need that were his ever-present companions.

“Answer him, Tony.” Pepper commanded, pinching his left nipple harshly in punishment.

“Yes. Fuck. Yes, sir, please.” Tony gasped out.

“Ooh, sir. I like the sound of that.” Clint said. “Maybe we should make it a new rule.”

Tony was too caught up in sensation and cold to pay much attention, but some small part of his ever-active brain noted it and thought “hot.” Must be his naughty hind-brain that got him into situations like the current one.

Bucky just chuckled again. “How much Tony? You started out at four soft inches. What are you now? How small is this new cage?”

Tony was too numb to notice, but Bucky had begun fitting the new device onto Tony’s dick while they talked. “Three and a half.”

“Three and a half.” Tony could hear the smirk in his voice. “You’ve only been at this a few months and you’ve lost a half inch already, Tony. By the time New Years gets here, you might not have much of a dick left.”

If he could have, Tony would have been cumming just from all Bucky’s talk about his dick.

Clint was openly stroking his own dick. Clint’s eyes never leaving Tony’s dick as it was threaded inside the device. Unknown to Clint, Phil watched him from his silent seat in the corner. Maybe Clint would like to spend some time being treated like Tony?

“You do know that loss is probably permanent. Even if you stopped this right now you would always be shorter that what you once were. Diminished. You’ll never be the same man again.” Bucky continued as he threaded the sound into Tony’s urethra.

That Tony did feel. Sort-of. It was mostly just a sensation of light pressure, but they were definitely doing something to his…Click-beep. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. That was the lock.

“But you aren’t really a man anymore, are you Tony?”


End file.
